Una Navidad Peligrosa e Inolvidable
by More-chan
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando a Kuchiki Rukia no se le explica bien lo que sucede en NAVIDAD! One-shot navideño con un poco de retraso.


Holis! bueno este fic lo escribi el 23 de diciembre, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo, en verdad sepan disculparme el retraso pero no tuve ni un solo segundo libre!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Bleach no me pertenece,, es todo obra de el genial TITE KUBO-SAMA, yo solo uso los personajes para traerles esta historia_

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Y OJALA TENGAN MUCHA SUERTE Y FELICIDAD EN SUS VIDAS!

Sin más que decir, a leer el fic! ^_^

**Una navidad peligrosa e inolvidable**

En algún lugar de Karakura, más específicamente en una tienda que tenía un cartel que decía "Urahara's Shop", se encontraba una mujer morena con mirada y sonrisa felina mirando el alboroto que estaba armando un hombre con sombrero blanco y verde.

-Estás seguro de hacer esto Urahara? – Preguntó la bella fémina

-Claro que si, después de todo le debemos mucho a Kurosaki, así que le haré el favor con mucho gusto – Contestó el hombre

-Mmm, nose porque pero presiento que algo no saldrá bien –

-No seas paranoica Yoruichi, ¿qué podría salir mal? Solo es una bella sorpresa para Kuchiki-san – Dijo Urahara

-Aún así se que algo pasara, llámalo intuición femenina o sexto sentido animal, pero lo presiento! – Respondió la Shihoin

-Si si, como digas querida Yoruichi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ciudad de Karakura era un total y completo CAOS, estaban a 23 de diciembre y la gente corría de un lado para otro comprando los regalos y la comida para el día siguiente. Un joven de cabello anaranjado recorría las calles de la ciudad con una bolsa en sus manos. Había ido a comprar los regalos para su padre y sus hermanas ya que tenía una sorpresa para Rukia y no iba a dársela precisamente él.

La Kuchiki había obtenido premiso hacia algunos meses para quedarse en Karakura y esta sería la primera navidad que pasaría con los Kurosaki. Rukia no entendía nada, ya que en la sociedad de almas no festejaban la navidad. Ichigo recordó con gracias la explicación que le tuvo que dar a la shinigami.

**- FlashBack-**

La chica morena y el chico pelinaranja estaban en la habitación de Ichigo haciendo cosas sin importancia, hasta que de pronto Rukia rompió el silencio.

- Ichigo, ¿Quién es "Navidad" del que tanto hablan? ¿Es alguien malo?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es una persona, enana? – Contestó sin ánimo Ichigo

- No lo se, es que escuche a tu hermana decir: "Ya llega navidad, ya llega navidad!" y supuse que era alguien, dime, tu lo conoces?- Preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra -

Ichigo la miró seriamente por unos segundos pero al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- De qué te ríes imbécil! – Gritó Rukia con una vena palpitándole en su sien

- Jajaja! ¿De verdad me dices Rukia? ¿Es que nunca festejaste una navidad?- Preguntó Ichigo aún riendo

- Noo! Sabes que en la sociedad de almas y más en el sereitei todo es seriedad y por lo que acabas de decir, supongo que esto es un festejo! -

- Pues si, estas en lo correcto, es una celebración en la cual se hace una gran cena para amigos y/o familiares para pasar un momento agradable y luego de la medianoche se entregan obsequios entre si… - Ichigo iba a seguir pero notó un brillo especial en los ojos de la morena pero al instante desapareció y bajo su cabeza – Rukia, que sucede? – Preguntó dulcemente Ichigo.

- Es que yo nunca estuve en familia para celebrar la navidad… - Se notaba el tono de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz

- Aii tontita, sabes que nosotros somos tu familia ahora y te prometo que tu primera navidad será muy especial – Dijo Ichigo abrazándola cálidamente.

- Gracias Ichigo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz…-

Ichigo se paralizó por un segundo pero luego sonrió, Pasaron así unos instantes y luego Rukia se separó

- Ichigo, quedé con las chicas de ir al centro comercial, nos vemos luego – Y sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

El joven la vio salir y se quedó pensando, hasta que algo en su mente hizo "clic". Se levantó, bajo las escaleras y tomó el teléfono, Marcó un número y espero hasta que una voz se hizo presente del otro lado.

- Moshi moshi, Urahara's Shop -

- Hola Urahara, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor…-

**- Fin FlashBack-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer… y había sido ese mismo día XD. Pero bueno, al menos sabía que la shinigami tendría una navidad inolvidable. Decidió apurar el paso y llegar a su casa a descansar un rato. Llego a la residencia, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio toda su casa patas arriba, literalmente hablando, los sillones, la mesa, las sillas, etc. estaban dadas vueltas y formaban una especia de barrera.

- Pero que demonios ocurrió aquí! – Gritó Ichigo y vio como una cabeza de cabellera negra se levantaba lentamente detrás de un sillón.

- Shh, Ichigo eres tú? Ven! Debes esconderte- Susurró Rukia

- Pero que diablos hiciste enana del demonio! – Gritó colérico el sustituto

Y ahí fue cuando Rukia olvido porqué susurraba y le gritó – A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –

- PUES A TI! A QUIEN MAS! Por qué hiciste esto?-

- Cómo que porqué? Porque nos invadirán idiota! Si tú me hubieras avisado antes me hubiera preparado mejor! -

- Pero de que mierda estas hablando! Quieres calmarte y explicarme, enana odiosa!

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

- A quién le llamas enana! Maldita naranja podrida!

Y así estuvieron casi hora y media hasta que Ichigo decidió que era suficiente y se calmó, haciendo que Rukia lo imitara

- Ya Rukia, haber, según tu, ¿Por qué nos van a invadir?

- Es que hoy cuando estábamos con las chicas en el centro comercial se pusieron a hablar de la navidad, algunas cosas entendí, pero luego empezaron a hablar de unos sujetos de los que nunca antes había oído, un tal Santa Claus, de un San Nicolás y un fulano llamado Papá Noel y dijeron que vendrían en la medianoche cuando nadie los viera, así que supuse que debíamos estar preparados para la invasión, no lo crees Ichigo?… Ichigo!

Pero por segunda vez en el día Ichigo quedó en pleno shock solo para luego carcajearse estrepitosamente.

- Pero per el amor de Kami-sama baka! ¿Puedes decirme por qué demonios te ríes!-

- Rukia jajaja escuchaste jaja todo lo que dijeron? – Preguntó Ichigo sin intentar ocultar su risa.

Y en ese momento Rukia se ruborizó – Emm, pues no, solo escuche algunos comentarios porque estaba mirando la vidriera de "Chappy's house" pero no importa, igual entendí perfec- Su oración fue cortada por la voz del sustituto.

- Entendiste cualquier cosa enana, mira, Santa Claus, San Nicolás y Papa Noél son la misma persona, pero tiene diferentes nombres en cada cultura, y además no es malo ni nada de eso, al contrario, él trae obsequios y quizás venga mañana en la noche- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa que Rukia no supo interpretar.

- E-esta bi-bien, si tu lo dices… -

- Enana tonta, vamos, ayúdame a limpiar – Dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

Rukia frunció el ceño ante lo de "Enana tonta" pero no quería discutir de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así pasaron las horas llego la noche del 24 de diciembre. Yuzu estaba terminando la cena y los invitados estaban sentándose a la mesa. Esa navidad decidieron pasarla todos juntos, es decir, los Kurosaki, los Ishida, Inoue, Chad y Rukia.

- La cena ya esta lista! – Gritó Yuzu que llevaba un pavo en una bandeja y se dirigía a la mesa. Todos comenzaron a aplaudirla y la pequeña se sonrojo de pena. – Jeje, muchas gracias -

La cena pasó entre amenas conversaciones y risas, hasta Ichigo se reía de las bromas que hacían.

- Faltan 3 minutos! Hay que preparar todo para el brindis- Dijo una emocionada Yuzu –

- Yo te ayudo a traer las copas – Se ofreció Inoue

- Y yo traeré los dulces – Exclamó Rukia

Las chicas se apresuraron en llevar las cosas a la mesa y todos tomaron una copa.

- Tres, Dos, Uno, FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Gritó Isshin Kurosaki mientras todos alzaban sus copas y comenzaron a chocarlas entre sí, para luego saludarse con un beso en la mejilla o abrazos. Luego de unos instantes se empezaron a escuchar los estruendos de fuegos artificiales.

- Salgamos todos! – Exclamo alegre Orihime mientras los demás la obedecían y salían afuera.

La última en salir fue la pelinegra Kuchiki, ya que le pareció escuchar un ruido. Se excusó de los demas diciendo que iría al baño. Se escabulló silenciosamente hasta el living, el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero cuando llegó notó como una sombra se movía rápidamente por el lugar oscuro y se quedo justo detrás del árbol navideño. Rukia tomó rápidamente un adornote madera alargado que se encontraba cerca, se acercó a la sombra y …

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-

El grito se oyó en todo el lugar. Ichigo corrió rapido al lugar de donde se escuchó aquel grito que reconoció de inmediato.

- Rukia! Estas bi…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

- Kurosaki-kun que sucede! – Preguntó Inoue que, junto con los demás, fueron detrás de Ichigo pero al llegar y encender la luz vieron algo que los dejo en shock.

- Rukia… - Susurró perplejo Ichigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Rukia detente! – Gritó por fin saliendo del shock el shinigami daiko.

La imagen que todos veían era la siguiente:

Rukia con una escultura de madera en las manos pegándole con todas sus fuerzas a una cosa roja y gorda que estaba en el suelo pidiendo piedad.

- Auch HO, detente HO auch – Hablaba la "cosa" que por fin habían podido reconocer

- Es Santa Claus Rukia detenteee! – Gritó Ichigo agarrando a Rukia del brazo

- Déjame Ichigoo, debo matar a este intr…. QUEEE! -

- Etto, si Kuchiki-san es emm Santa – Dijo dudosa Inoue ayudando a pararse al pobre hombre.

- Ichigooo! El es el hombre que trae regalos? Preguntó Rukia asustada e Ichigo asintió lentamente y Rukia palideció – AAAIII NOO! Yo por poco lo mato!-

A todos los presentes le salió la típica gota al estilo anime en la nuca

- Yuzu ve a buscar un vaso de agua para Santa – Pidió el pelinaranja y la pequeña Kurosaki fue rapidamente a traer el agua.

_Unos minutos después_

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – Decía Rukia arrodillada con las manos juntas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- HO HO HO, no te preocupes querida, pero bueno creo que ya es hora de los regalos. HO HO HO!- Dijo el hombre y acto seguido todos se emocionarn y esperaban ansiosos sus regalos.

Santa metió la mano en su bolsa y empezo a entregar los regalos. Primero les entrego a las mellizas. A Yuzu una muñeca y a Karin un balón de football. Luego a Inoue le regalo un libro de cocina (ustedes imaginan porque XD) y una blusa muy bonita. A Chad le regalón unos zapatos deportivos. A Ishida le dio una caja con hilos de 100 colores diferentes y a Ryuuken un nuevo maletín. Luego a Isshin le dio una camisa muy moderna y al pelinaranja un CD de su banda favorita "Bad Religion" . Solo faltaba Rukia, pero a ella la llamo aparte para entregarle su regalo.

- Mira pequeña, yo tengo 2 obsequios para ti, pero solo este es de mi parte… - Le dijo entregandole un Chappy con un moño rojo el el cuello.

- WAAU es muy hermoso! Gracias! -

- Y este es de alguien que te quiere mucho mas de lo que tu imaginas – Dicho esto le entregó una caja violeta y plateada con un moño dorado adornandola. Rukia la observo por unos momentos cautivada por su belleza hasta que la voz de Santa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno niña debo irme – Dicho esto se paró y Rukia sintió culpa al verlo levantarse ya que tenia un moretón en su frente, se agarraba fuertemente la cadera y rengueaba (caminaba mal).

- Lo siento – Murmuró de nuevo

- No te preocupes- Y dicho esto salió por la puerta pero los demás estaban tan ocupados con sus regalos que solo Ichigo notó cuando se fue. La pelinegra aún estaba viendo la puerta pero recordó que tenía que abrir su segundo obsequio. Quitó el moño lentamente y abrió la caja. Era un hermoso collar de plata con un dije con forma de el mas hermoso copo de nieve que pudiera existir. – Es hermoso- susurró

- Me alegra que te guste- Dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- JAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJA JAJAJA– Reía una mujer morena cuando vio entrar a "Santa" por la puerta – Te dije que algo saldría mal Kisuke jajaja-

El pobre Urahara estaba todo golpeado, pero al menos pudo cumplir el maldito favor a Ichigo

- Espero que Kurosaki-san nunca me pida otro favor – Dijo mientras caía desmayado, acto que provoco una carcajada aún mas fuerte de Yoruichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia se giró rapidamente al escuchar esa voz a su espalda.

- Ichigo… tu me obsequiaste esto… verdad? – Dijo la pelinegra

- Si, así es. Quería que tu primera navidad sea especial y creo que después de lo que paso nunca la olvidarás- Dijo Ichigo sonriendo y se sorprendió cuando Rukia rió

- Pobre Urahara, jeje debo pedirle disculpas – Expresó Rukia sonriendo

Ichigo palideció – C-cómo sa-sabías que era él? –

- Vamos Ichigo! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Lo reconocí al instante en que prendieron la luz, jaja debes admitir que soy muy buena actriz si no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora! -

Ichigo bajó la mirada, no sabía si estar feliz, o triste porque su sorpresa se arruinó.

- Gracias por esta magnifica navidad – Dijo la pelinegra. Ichigo levantó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que los labios de la shinigami sellaron los suyos con un tierno beso. Al principio el quedo en shock pero luego de unos instantes le correspondió, mientras en el cielo se apreciaba el último estallo de fuegos artificiales que irónicamente resulto ser en forma de corazón violeta y naranja.

Esa navidad sin duda sería inolvidable

_**Fin**_


End file.
